


Месть Сасори

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Слишком поздно извиняться, не так ли... Сакура?





	Месть Сасори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sasori's revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498070) by FeketePillango. 



Она ужасом смотрела в своё зеркало. Определённо, это не могло быть её отражением. Нет. Напротив неё стоял парень с красными волосами и карими глазами. Его губы изогнулись в ухмылке.

— Что тебе нужно? Я думала, что убила тебя… — прошептала она.

— Это долгая история, но… я обязательно расскажу её тебе. В аду, — её глаза расширились от страха.

— Что?!

— Ты пойдёшь со мной. Я здесь, чтобы отомстить, — усмехнулся он.

В этот момент клинок прошёл сквозь грудь девушки, закричавшей от боли. Она закашляла кровью, а парень лишь рассмеялся.

— Н-но ты же мёртв… Как? — по её щекам текли слёзы, а перед глазами плыли тёмные пятна. Она быстро теряла кровь.

— Ты жалкая… Посмотри на себя! — закричал парень.

— Ка… Как? — хрипло повторила она.

— Хочешь знать? — ядовито прошипел он. — Ты убила меня, забрала у меня всё… кроме моей души. А она жаждала мести, поэтому я здесь. Наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением, — он перешёл на шёпот.

— Я… я сожалею… что убила тебя, — её взгляд застыл. Она умерла, с последним вздохом попросив прощения.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Слишком поздно извиняться, не так ли… Сакура?


End file.
